kick romance
by Maddie2324
Summary: just a bunch of all kick oneshots, please review and read my other story mates before dates...rightt?
1. Arguements

Paste your docum

Nobody's pov

Jack and Kim where currently laying on jacks bed deciding on what they wanted to do for the rest of the day.

"How about we go swimming "jack said while Kim groaned

"No "Kim said making jack chuckle

"I will take that as a yes then" he said while swooping Kim up in his arms and making his way down stairs.

"jack put me down" Kim screeched, while kicking and thrashing in jacks arms

"nope sorry" he replied in a playful tone, Kim gave up trying to wriggle out of jacks grasp he was to strong.

"please jack I will do anything" she begged

"fine….kiss me?" he suggested, Kim pulled a "ewww" face even though she was secretly happy about his suggestion.

"no jack, please don't put me in the water" she begged again,

"kiss me" he replied for a second time,

"fine" she said while starting to lean in and just as there lips where about to meet jack dropped Kim in the water.

"jack" she screamed after re-surfing from the water,

While jack stood there laughing, but he wasn't really paying attention because Kim had now pushed jack into the water.

"Ha-ha" she said "now we are both wet" she screamed, jack grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to his chest.

He bent down and whispered in her ear "I hate you" in a playful tone.

"I hate you too" Kim replied

"I hate you more" jack replied

"I hate you more than more" Kim replied

"I hate you more than more than most and it was your idea to go for a dip in the pool anyway" she said

"I hate you more than more than more than most and if you haven't of been so boring then we wouldn't have to go swimming in the first place" replied jack

"Touché" Kim replied

"You want to kiss me as much as I want to kiss you" jack said in a hopeful tone with a smirk playing on his lips,

"Absolutely" Kim replied

With that one word jack smashed his lips onto kims, their lips moved in sync Kim moaned opening her mouth a bit giving jack a chance to slip his tongue into her mouth, they were making out for over 20 minutes when they decided to break apart.

"I hate you" jack said I bit out of breath

"I hate you too" she replied, They smashed their lips together once more

**this is my first story so please dont judge to harshly, i would like to hear you comments and advice that you may be able to give me i will update a new one shot everyday if you liked them. thanks for reading **

**maddie xx**


	2. distractions

Distractions

Nobody's pov

Jerry, Eddie, Milton, jack, Kim and Rudy where currently moving things round in the dojo to create more space and tidy up a bit.

Jerry, Eddie and Milton where in charge of moving the dummies into the back of the dojo, while jack and Kim had to move all the trophy's and carry the mats into the corner and Rudy was just sitting in his office attempting to bring his toilet back to life.

Kim pov

Omg I'm so bored we have been doing this nearly all day it's like 50 degrees outside and Rudy has us moving things around the dojo while he sits in his office doing nothing.

"We do we even have to do this" I asked jack as we started moving the mats

"I don't know, its s hot" jack replied

Once we had moved the first mat I went to change into something a bit cooler, when I came back out I had short shorts and a crop top on but it didn't really make much difference.

Jack pov

When Kim came back out she only had short shorts on and a top that stopped just above her belly button, I was too busy staring at Kim that I hadn't heard Kim shouting my name from across the room asking me to help with the next mat I snapped myself out of my thoughts and blushed I looked down hoping that Kim didn't notice but I think she did because she started giggling.

Once we had moved the second mat I was getting to warm so I took of my t-shirt leaving me in just basketball shorts, and I think that Kim noticed because she stood there staring at me, then she dropped the trophy that she was moving which caused her to look down and blush at what just happened I chuckle silently to what just happened.

I walked over to her and whispered in her ear,

"Like what you see kimmy" I asked, she blushed and replied

"Maybe, but it looked like you did as well" winking and smirking.

"Yes actually I did, you look hot, in what you are wearing" I replied causing Kim to blush.

"Yes well you look pretty hot as well jack" she said stepping closer to jack

"Touché" I said while blushing I also took a step forward.

We were now so close that when I breathed are body's would touch in the middle, neither of us said anything we just stood there looking into each other's eyes, then I started to lean in and so did she are lips touched and sparks flew around my mouth.

I sweetly kissed her long another for her to know how I feel, we broke apart and I whispered in her ear "I really like you" and with that she connected are lips again while jerry, Eddie and Milton stood there watching with the mouths open.

**well here is my second, i loved all you reviews thank you **

**maddie x**


	3. best christmas ever

best christmas ever

Kim pov

I am currently shopping for Christmas presents for the guys which isn't easy but I have nearly finished. I got jerry a new ipod, eddie a donut maker and Milton a calculator thing he wanted. I got rudy a new bobby wasabi video game, the only person I had left to buy for was jack.

Jacks pov

I hate shopping I have been wandering around this mall for over 3 hours and I still have one person to buy for. I got jerry a ticket to see labyrinth, eddie got a hotdog maker and Milton got this text book he had been going on about. Rudy got the new bobby wasabi movie because I know kim got him the video game.

Kim the only person I had left to buy for I was about to give up when I walked past the jewellery shop. Kim had showed me a necklace that she wanted from here one time but she couldn't afford it so I went inside. When I got inside I went up to the counter to find that necklace and when I got there it stood out.

It was a heart shaped necklace with diamonds around the outside and I asked the lady straight away for the one I knew kim would love it, but before I could pay for the lady asked if I wanted to get it engraved and I thought about for a second then said yes because it would be the perfect way to tell kim how I feel.

_I love you from jack_

_ x_

the lady double checked that that was what I want "yes please" I said politely and she replied "is it for someone speciel" she asked with a smile and I nodded I went home, wrapped my presents and went to bed.

Kim pov

I was still looking around the mall for jacks present then I remembered that jack eanted this new board that he had seen a couple of weeks ago so I went arourd to the skating shop and asjed for the new tony hawk board I got it wrapped went home wrapped the rest of the presents and went to bed.

Christmas day (jacks pov)

I was getting ready to head to the dojo, I couldn't wait to give kim and the guys there presents, I put on my shoes and skated down to the dojo. When I got there everybody was already there and all there presents where already under the tree so that's wj=hat I did first then I went and wished everybody a merry Christmas.

Kim pov

When jack got here and said merry Christmas to everybody everybody went to sit by the tree. Jerry gave his presents out fist then eddie, Milton and rudy I got 2 tickets to see tylor swift, a gift card for forever 21 from eddie, a pair of shoes that I wanted from Milton and rudy got me a picture frame with a picture from everybody in the dojo init. I snuck into the bathroom to go to the toilet and open my present.

Wen I had been to the toilet I went to sit on the bench, in the changing room and opened my present and inside the little box was a love heart necklace that I had always wanted and when I took it out of the box that back of the necklace read _(I love you from jack x**)**_

Omg jack loves me.

Jack pov

I was about to open my present from kim when I realised that she must of gone to the changing room so I got up knocked on the door "come in" she shouted, I slowly walked into the changing room and found that kim had opened my present

"jack" she asked "yeah" I reaplied "did you mean it" she asked "of course I did" I reassured her "kiss me then" she asked nervously, I walked up to her cupped her checks and lightly kissed her. It didn't last long but when we broke apart we both whispered

"best Christmas ever"

**well heres my 3 one i hope you liked it keep reviewing and i will keep writing more**

**maddie x**


	4. Sleepover

Sleepover

Jack was currently getting his house ready for the wasabi warrior sleepover, jerry, Milton, Eddie and Kim where coming over.

Jacks pov

I was currently setting everything up for our sleepover I had got loads of movies and snacks and I had sorted out all the sleeping arrangements the order went Milton, jerry, Eddie, me then Kim on the end, I put myself next to Kim for 2 reasons one I didn't think she would want to sleep next to any of the ever dummies and tow because I have a huge crush on her, my thought where then interrupted by a knock at the door.

"hey" Kim said

"Hey" I replied, while we waited for the rest of them to arrive me and Kim got dressed into are pjs and sorted out all the snacks, we had just finished when there was a knock at the door.

Jerry, Eddie and Milton all got changed into the pjs while me and Kim waited down stairs.

Jerry had basketball shorts and a vest t-shirt, Eddie, had plaid pj bottoms with a t-shirt, Milton, had shorts and a science t-shirt while Kim had short shorts and a crop top and I was just in basketball shorts.

I went to receive the snacks from the kitchen while the boys and Kim decided on a movie.

"What movie we watching"? I asked

"how about real steel" he suggested and we all seemed to agree, we all managed to fit on the sofa but Kim was basically sitting on my lap which made the guys laugh but I didn't seem to mind, I put my arms around her waist well she lay her head on my bare chest which made her blush.

"Jerry start the movie" asked Eddie and with that jerry pressed play.

I lowered my head so my lips where by her ear and whispered "you comfy", "yes thank you" she replied back.

The movie had finished and Eddie wanted to pick the next film, "how about paranormal activity 3", "okay" shouted Milton and jerry. When the film was about to start kin whispered "you know I hate horror movies" she said a bit scared.

"I know and I'm sorry but you get to cuddle with me so it can't be all that bad" I whispered back.

Whenever there was a bit that Kim found scary she would hide her face in my chest and I would whisper when it was over, the film was finally over but Kim was still a bit jumpy so we decided that we would go to bed.

when ll the boys had gone to sleep I could still see that Kim was still awake so I motioned for her to scot over to me so she did, we were now lying together my arms around her waist pulling her closer to my chest while her hands rested on my chest.

"You alright" I whispered

"I am now thanks jack" she replied

I kissed her forehead but then I felt lips move on my chest so I lifted her chin so her lips where level with mine and sweetly kissed her lips then we feel asleep in each other's arms.

**well here is anouther one so thank for reading and please review because thats what keeps me writing**

**maddie x**


	5. Ringtone

Ringtone

Nobody's pov

Kim and jack where sitting on Kim's bed trying to pick a ringtone on Kim's phone for all the wasabi warriors.

Kim pov

"so what could we have for Rudy's ringtone"? I asked as we sat there going through lists of songs on my phone.

"oh I know how about kickin it" jack suggested

"Yeah that would go pretty well" I replied as I smiled at him

Jacks pov

We decided on kickin it for Rudy which is perfect because he does karate ha, Kim smiled at me so I smiled back which cause her to blush how cute I thought.

Kims pov

"Right…..now we have to pick one for jerry, which could be hard" I said to jack as we scrolled down the list of songs.

"How about trouble maker by taio Cruz" jack said

"Yeah or swagger jagger by Cher Lloyd" I questioned

"That's perfect" he said and smiled

"Next" I replied

"How about we do Milton's" he suggested

"Yeah okay" I said as I smiled back

"Nerdy by ed sheeran" ( I just made that up) I said while giggling.

"Yeah that would work" jack replied

"Well Eddie is kind of easy I was thinking playa boii by Cher Lloyd" I asked

"Yeah that's good" he said while laughing

"Now who else is there" I asked sarcastically

"Me obviously" he replied

"Oh yeah I forgot" I replied back while smirking

"How about crazy for you by Adele" he asked

"That not strictly true though" I replied laughing a bit

"Well I'm going to the toilet be back in a minute" I quickly replied before he had chance to respond.

Jacks pov

Ha very silly she left her phone, I went on to contacts and found my name which was saved as Jackie 3xx awww how sweet, I changed my ringtone to crazy for you then placed her phone in my pocket.

Kim pov

When I walked back in jack was lying on my bed with a smirk on his face, I knew he had done something.

"Jack where's my phone" I asked

"oh you mean this" he said while waving my phone in my face, I tried to snatch it but he pulled it back before I could reach it and put it back in his pocket.

"Too slow" he replied smirking

"that's it" I jumped on him we wrestled for what seemed like forever, but he had managed to pin me underneath him, I tried to get out of this position but he was to strong.

"Stop or I will have to make you" he said while winking at me.

"What you going to do"? I replied in a playful tone in my voice

"You asked for it" and before I could reply he had smashed his lips onto mine. I knew I couldn't on much longer before kissing make and he knew it to, he bit my which caused me to moan giving him time to put his tongue in my mouth, then I started kissing back my hands going up his chest at tangling my way round his hair, we started to break apart due to the lack of air.

"I knew you had a crush on me" he said

"Yes whatever, just shut up and kiss me" I replied

"Okay" then he smashed his lips on to mine and we kissed in bliss for a second time.


	6. jack and kim text

Texting

Kim pov

I am so bored, jerrys in spain, eddies on a camping trip and Milton hanging out at his dads science lab all spring break. The only person that isn't doing anything is jack so I will text him.

To jack from kim

Hey jackJxxx

To kim from jack

Hey kimmy wuu2?xxx

To jack from kim

DON'T CALL ME KIMMY, and not much that's why I text you hbu?xxx

To kim from jack

Okay kimmy and same really xxx

To jack from kim

Seriously I will hurt you and u ook?xxx

To kim from jack

Okay calm down yout just as violent over the phone as you are in personJxxxx

To jack from kim

Omg stupid chain mail why do people always send them?xxx

To kim from jack

* * *

I snuck into your room would you?

Cuddle with me(a)

Kick me out(B)

Make you sleep on the floor(c)

We can share the bed(D)

2. you are?

Gorgeous(a)

Ugly(b)

Okay(c)

Bangtidy(D)

Handsome(e)

3. if you kissed me I would?

Kiss back(a)

Push you off(b)

Make it into a full makeout session(c)

Say nothing about it ever again(d)

Answer this for me kimmy xxxx

* * *

To jack from kim

You answer mine then I will do yours xxx

To kim from jack

Okay xx

(a), (d)

(a), (b),(e)

(a), (c)

This is the truth I really like you xxxxx

To jack from kim

(a), (d)

(A), (B), (e), (f)

(a), (c) I really like you too xxx

To kim from jack

Kimmy will you be my girlfriend?xxxx

To jack from kim

Yes of course and it's a shame you aint her because we could make al those things happen xxx

To kim from jack

Be right there xxxx

**heres anouther one i hope you like it please review because the more you do the more i will keep writing thank you**

**maddie xx**


	7. magazine quiz

Jacks pov Magazine quiz

"hey Kim do you want to hang out after practice" I asked

"yer sure, where we going?" she replied back

"My place" I suggested

"Sure sounds fun" she replied back with a smile

Once we had finished practice we all went to get changed and when I came out I had to wait 10 minutes for Kim to finish.

"Ready" I asked, she smiled and nodded

We walked back in silence which neither of us minded; the walk from the dojo to mine was just over 10 minutes so we were there in no time.

In jacks bedroom

On the way up the stairs Kim had picked up a magazine that I'm sure belonged to my sister.

We flopped onto the bed and talked about random things then Kim turned her attention to the magazine

"Look it has a quiz to tell whether a girl or boy likes you" Kim replied flipping through the magazine,

"You know we should prove everybody wrong" I suggested

"What do you mean" she replied looking up a bit confused

"Well you know how everyone always says we like each other; well we should take this quiz to prove the wrong?" I suggested even though I knew I had a crush I just wanted to see what her answers would be.

"I don't think it work but we can try it anyway" she replied

"Right I will ask you first?" I said

"Okay"

Quiz

Does she blush when you compliment her?"

"Yes you do" I replied almost straight away

"I do not" she quickly snapped back

"Kim you look really pretty today" I said she turned a bright red and I handed her the mirror.

"Okay maybe in blush" she said looking down.

Do you spend a lot of time together alone?"

"yes we do" I said, "I can't really argue with that one" she replied

Does she ever look at you and then look away when you look back?

"omg you do that all the time" I said while smirking at her which made her blush how cute.

"I do not" she replied her voice getting higher

"Do too"

"Do not"

"Do too"

"Do not"

"Just admit that you have a crush on me" I asked

"Fine I do you happy now" she said while looking down

"Very" I said while lifting her chin and kissing her, she was shocked at first but quickly kissed back we broke apart.

"You're a good kisser by the way" I said

"Good, so you won't mind kissing me again" she replied

"Nope" as she kissed me again.


	8. Bets

Bets

Jacks pov

We were all sitting here bored, the weather was so hot a was down to just shorts while jerry, Eddie and Milton all had shorts and t-shirts on.

"Where's Kim" I asked because I hadn't seen her leave,

"She went to the changing room to change in to something cooler" Milton replied because jerry was confused by the question, typical jerry.

Kim had just walked out of the changing rooms, jerry and Eddie whistled will I just stood there and stared she was wearing short shorts and a bikini top and when she turned to glare at the boys I noticed her legs they were so much better than donna Tobin's you would just nether notice because she doesn't dress like a slut like donna.

"Jack jack JACK" Kim shouted as I snapped out of my stare

"Umm yah what?" I said while looking into her eyes, we held are gaze until we were interrupted by jerry shouting "yo break it up love birds", "jerry you really shouldn't of said that" Kim shouted back, "it's true you just stood there and stared at each other, you could have been there all days if I hadn't of interrupted" jerry answered back, I blushed and looked over at Kim to see that she had turned red to.

"Jerry you know it's not true" Kim said while glancing at me

"Well then prove it" jerry answered back, me and Kim both looked at him confused,

"And how do you plan on making us do that" I asked

"Well we make a bet" jerry replied this got Milton and eddies attention

"What kind of bet" Kim replied

"Well how about you guys kiss and whoever kisses back first loses" replied Eddie

"eww no" Kim replied I nodded in agreement to Kim's comment even though I really liked the idea.

"Right we will make a deal, you do the bet and neither of you kiss back then we will nether tease you again" Milton said

"Nether again" I replied

"Nether" Eddie said back

"Well let's get this over with" Kim replied I knew I was going to cave within 5 seconds, I loved Kim I always had just nether knew how to tell her.

"Yeah, well this might be awkward after" she said

"Just don't kiss back" I whispered even though I really wanted her to

"I bet that jack kisses back first" Milton said

"naa Kim will she loves jack eyes she's such a sucker for his eyes so she is obviously going to be a sucker for his lips" jerry replied

"That has to be the smartest thing that you have ever said" Eddie said back

"I am not a sucker for jack's eyes" Kim replied her voice getting higher

"Yeah whatever you say" I said back will looking into her eyes and she looked back at mine

"okay maybe I like his eyes a lot but that doesn't mean I'm going to be a sucker for his lips" Kim said back which made me blush

"Come on I'm hungry" Eddie shouted

"oh yeah sorry" I said as I walked over to Kim

"I'm sorry" I whispered as I connected my lips with us, I really like the way Kim's lips felt, we were both unresponsive but I needed to kiss back I wanted to kiss back and I did.

I started to kiss back I heard the boys cheer as I kissed Kim's unresponsive lips, I swiped my tongue against Kim's soft bottom lip, I knew she was going to crack I placed my hands on her waist and pulled her to me so there was no space in between us.

Kim pov

I really wanted to kiss back his lips felt so right and so tempting his hands which he had on my waist where now rubbing up and down on my bare sides I knew I wasn't going to last much longer, jack just swiped his tongue along my bottom lip which made me moan then I did something I didn't think I was going to do I kissed back.

He pulled me closer if that was even possible and I wrapped my arms around his neck and laced my hands in his hair I heard cheering coming from the guys as we broke apart for air, I looked at jack and saw the amount of passion and love in his eyes.

"I really like you Kim" jack said, I was shocked

"I like you too" I replied he smiled

"Looks like you guy lost the bet" Eddie announced

"Well I feel like I won" I replied, jack smiled and said "me too" I smiled back.

"Do does this make you my boyfriend" I asked

"Only if you want me to be" he replied back, I gave him a short kiss.

"Answer your question" he nodded

He was complete love-struck


	9. your bed is very comfy

Your bed is very comfy

Kim pov

"So you're coming to my house after school then" I asked jack

"Yeah my mums on a business trip for a week so I'm staying at yours" replied back

"Oh okay cool" I said calmly because I was so happy,

"Well I will go home and get my stuff after school then meet you at yours" jack suggested

"Okay see you then" I said while walking off to my next class

At Kim's

When I got home I asked my mum where jack would be sleeping for the next week because we don't have any guest rooms at the moment because they are being decorated, my mum said that he had to sleep in my room in my bed I was totally freaking out I have to share a bed with my crush jack Anderson.

Half an hour later there was a knock on the door and I got up to answer it, there at the door was jack with a rucksack and mini suitcase I told him to come in and I lead him upstairs.

"We have a problem" I said while walking up the stairs

"And what might that be?" jack said back

"Well our guestrooms are being decorated so you umm… have to stay in my room" I said while looking down

"Oh well that's alright, I hope you don't take all of the bed!" he replied sarcastically, I giggled and showed him to my room.

"Well here we are" I said as I opened the door and walked in

"Very nice so which side of the bed do you sleep on?" he said while looking at me

"Well I normally sleep in the middle but as its you asking I will take the right side" I replied

"Then the left is mine for a week" he replied while putting his bags on the floor and jumping on his side of the bed

"Wow Kim your bed is really comfy" as he turned around to look at me, walked over and plopped myself on my side of the bed

"I know but now I have to share it" I said pouting my bottom lip,

"aww you know you want to share a bed with me" he asked playfully I knew he was kind of right but I wasn't going to tell him that,

"Yeah whatever you say Jackie" I replied while getting up

"Dinner will be ready in a minute" I said as I walked out of the door

After dinner in jacks room

I had just come out of the bathroom because that is where I had to change from now on, I walked in my bedroom expecting jack to me changed but I was wrong

"Jack are you going to get changed" I asked while looking away blushing

"I am changed" he said as I looked up he was in just boxer shorts

"Oh okay" allowing myself to sneak I look at his abs which looked very good may I just say

"Like what you see kimmy?" jack asked oh crap he saw my looking

"Maybe" I said back playfully while getting into my side of the bed

"Knew it" he replied while getting into his side

We layed there in silence for a couple of minutes until jack spoke up

"You know I really like your bed" he said while turning to face me

"I know you said earlier" I replied while turning myself to look back at him

"come here" he asked while opening his arms asking me to come closer I was reluctant but I started to move and when I was at his arm's length he grabbed me waist and pulled me against his hard chest I placed my hands on his shoulders.

"aww does Jackie want a hug" I said in a baby voice

"Yes actually did" he replied while looking at me

"I love your hugs" I whispered

"I love your hugs too" he replied which made me blush

"There's one thing I want to do" jack said I didn't know what he was talking about until I felt his lips on mine, I kissed back but after a while we had to pull back for air.

"I love your bed" he said as we both fell asleep.


	10. crying

Crying

Jack pov

I had just got a text from Kim saying that she wanted me to come round because she was upset. So I got up and ran to the store near Kim's house I got a tub of ice cream and I rose because I knew they were Kim's favourite, whenever kimmy was upset I would go around with a tub of ice cream to cheer her up.

I like comforting her but I don't like seeing her upset it breaks my heart teeing her so vulnerable. When I got to Kim's her mum opened the door I took off my shoes and went straight upstairs, I knocked on the door.

"Come in" Kim shouted

"Hey" I said as I looked at her she was crying or more like pouring her eyes out,

"Aww kimmy come here" I said, Kim got up; and walked over to me I opened my arms and invited her in for a hug which she accepted. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer she leaned her head on my chest and sobbed on my t-shirt but I didn't really mind.

"What's the matter" I askes while pushing her forward to look into her eyes,

"brody broke up with me" she replied as she busted into another lot of tears.

"Aww kimmy he was a loser anyway" I replied trying to make her feel better but I wasn't lying he had been out with nearly every girl in are year.

"I know I just don't know what I done wrong" she said while still sobbing into my chest

"Properly nothing he was just too stupid to see that he dumped the prettiest smartest and funniest girl in our year and he isn't going to find no better" I blurted out but then quickly covering my mouth while looking down blushing, I might as well have said I loved her I screamed in my head.

"Do you really mean that" she said while looking into my eyes

"Of course I do, I really like you" I said while looking back at her while a blush creepted

Onto her cheeks.

"but I know you just got out of a relationship and I should of told you sooner and I didn't think you would look me back and then you started going out with brody and it looked like you really liked him and I didn't want to ruin something that made you happy" I finally finished going on while Kim just stood there looking at me.

"Are you done now?" Kim replied while smiling

"Yeah" I said

"Good" she said as she placed a gentle kiss on my lips

I smiled when we broke apart.

"so um can we eat the ice cream" she asked

I smiled and pasted it to her we spent the rest of the night eating ice cream talking and kissing quite a lot.


	11. getting locked ina fridge

Getting locked in a fridge

Idea from ally and Austin with a kickin it twist.

Jack pov

"yo I got a job at captain corndog the place across from here" jerry shouted as he entered the dojo,

"Aah how long the last will" Kim said back which made me laugh,

"Right the last time I got fired was not my fault, some hot chick distracted me" jerry replied.

"Yeah and you went to talk to her and she laughed in your face" Eddie said back,

"I was to swag for her yo,theirs plenty more fish in the sea" replied jerry,

"jerry you don't treat a girl like they are a toy, you play with them for a little while and then go out and get a new one, now wonder you nether had a girlfriend" Kim said, I looked at her completely shocked at her sudden outburst but I knew what she said was true.

"yeah kims right when you get a girl you treat her special and don't end it when you see another hot girl walk past" I said while looking at Kim, I do have a crush on her it's just I don't really know how to tell her.

"yo you shouldn't tie yourself down to one girl" jerry replied back,

"Agreed" shouted Eddie

"I agree with jack and Kim" Milton replied,

"Thanks and umm guys have you seen my bag" Kim asked while looking around

"Last time I saw it was at captain corndog" I replied remembering when me and Kim went to grab a bit to eat earlier,

"I must of left it there, jerry do you have the key?" Kim asked while looking at jerry,

"Yeah lets go" said jerry as he walked out the dojo us seconds behind.

When we got there we didn't have to unlock the doors because jerry didn't lock them in the first place, when we got inside I helped Kim look for her bag,

"Found it "I heard Kim shout,

"Good" I said while smiling at her,

"omg it's like I've died and gone to heaven" I heard Eddie shout while me and Kim made our way to where it came from.

"Really Eddie. I walk in fridge wow" Kim said as she walked in to look around,

"Yeah but look how much food is in here" Eddie said as he walked round the corner,

"Well it's cold so I'm getting out of here" Kim said while making her way to the now closed door,

"I'm coming with you" I replied, I saw Kim struggling with the door so I decided that I was going to help her but after we both tried we still couldn't open it so we gave up.

"Guys the door won't open" I said to the guys they shrugged and went back to what they were doing.

"Right so we are locked in a fridge and I'm wearing shorts and a vest t-shirt. Fantastic" Kim said sarcastically as she sat down brought her knees up to her chest the put her head in hers hands.

The guys were busy doing something else someone and I don't really want to know so I looked back at Kim who was now shivering so I went to her took off my zip up hoody and put it around her shoulders and sat down next to her.

"Thanks" she said while lifting her head from her knees and leaning it on my shoulder, I put arm around her waist and pulled her closer,

"Jack I'm so cold" Kim said while snuggling closer to me, she was shaking a bit now.

I decided to pull Kim onto my lap her legs wrapping around my waist as she put her head onto my chest, I pulled her closer while wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Jack how is you not cold" she asked,

"I'm used to this weather from when I travelled with my grandfather" I said back, she looked up,

"Yeah but your still really warm" she said

"you mean hot" I said make while smirking seductively making her giggle and smile but she quickly stopped and placed her head back on my chest,

"Did you just giggle" I asked her,

"What pssh no" she said her voice getting higher,

"Wow, I just made Kim Crawford giggle" I said while smirking,

"No you didn't so shut up" she said back while lifting her head from my chest once again,

"No make me" I said back challenging her knowing that she never backs down from a challenge,

"Don't make me make you" she said back,

"Yeah and what you going to do" I asked

"Really want me to" she asked

"Yep" I replied

"Fine" she said

"Fine" I copied but after I had finished she had smashed her lips onto mine, I kissed her back while she fisted her hands in my hair, and we were quickly running out of air so we broke apart.

"Well that was a good way to shut me up" I said while smiling at her,

"Yeah and it warmed me lips up to" she said while winking at me

I really like fridges I said to myself while smirking.


	12. Break up then make up

Break up then make up...

Jack pov

me and Kim had been going out for 3 weeks now and everything had been going great today I planned on telling her I loved her, I have wanted to tell her for ages but I don't want to rush her in to anything.

I was getting ready for school when I got a text from my kimmy

"Hey jack, I'm walking past your house in 2 minutes xx"

"Shit" I thought I sprayed on my deodorant, ran down stairs, quickly put on my shoes ran in the kitchen to grab an apple and then ran straight out of the door.

"Hey Kim" I said as she walked up to me,

"Hey jack" she said while wrapping her arms around my neck and kissing me soundly on the lips we broke apart and made are way to school.

4 hours later (afterschool)

I was setting up for my date with Kim even though I haven't even asked her yet but I'm sure she will say yes, I had brought a picnic and found a perfect spot near the lake.

When I had finished setting up I texted Kim

"Hey kimmy, come to my house 1o minutes"

I ran back home then I got a reply

"Is everything all right, I will be there in 5"

She texted back I smiled and went upstairs to get a torch and a jacket just in case Kim gets cold.

Then there was a knock at the door, I started to feel very nervous because I had set all of this up because I wanted to tell her I loved her but now I was having second thought I don't think I'm going to be able to say without sounding like a dork.

"Hey Kim" I said as I answered the door

"Why did you want me" she said

"I have a surprise for you" I said while covering her eyes and walking out into my back garden and out into the woods.

"Jack where are we going" she asked while nearly tripping on a log.

"We are nearly there" I said while leading her towards the lake

She stayed silent until we finally reached the lake.

I took off the blindfold, she gasped and then she turned around and smiled at me

"Do you like it" I asked

"yeah it's great, thanks jack" she said while wrapping her arms around my neck and pulled my head down to hers and kissed me it suddenly we were in a fall make out session we when broke apart for air I just blurted it out

"Kim I love you" I said then quickly regretted how I said, her eyes widened and she stepped back, I looked her to see tears forming in her eyes not knowing whether they were happy tears or not.

"Please say something" I asked her

"jack I can't do this anymore, I think we should go back to being friends I'm sorry" she said shakily and with that she was gone the girl I loved I couldn't go after her she needed time space I have enough respect for her to know when it's over, so I sat there just crying my eyes.

Kim pov

I just wasn't ready for love yet ever since brody broke my heart just days after he had told me he loved me but I just couldn't get my heart broken.

But jack I know I should trust him but I just couldn't let myself however much I wanted to.

So here I was sitting in my bedroom crying my eyes out thinking how wrong of a deisition I had made knew jack would never forgive me, so I hope we can just go back to being friends.

The next day (jacks pov)

I didn't sleep a drop last night, I was too busy thinking about Kim, I had planned to talk to her today just say I'm sorry and If we could be friends however much the word friend broke my heart, I walked out the door and headed towards the dojo for today's training.

When I got there, I thought I was going to be the only considering I was an hour early but Kim had just come out of the changing room looking just as bad as I did, she had tear stained cheeks and black circles under her eyes, she looked at me I saw the emotion on her face frustration, regret and sadness I took a breath and walked over to her.

"Kim look I'm sorry about yesterday, and I know I isn't going to get another chance and I'm still going to love you as much as I did yesterday and I always will and for the reason I will do anything for you including being friends however much I don't like the idea" I said all in one breath

Kim smiled and walked towards me

"Okay then come to my house 10 tonight climb through my bedroom window" she said will walking out of the doors, I smiled knowing she has forgiven me and we are going to be friends.

After training at the dojo and staying after for a couple of extra hours I went home to change shower getting ready to go to Kim's, when the time came I had to climb out of my window because my mum and dad was awake and would kill me if they found out that I had sneak out at this time.

When I got to Kim's I saw that her window was open so I climbed the tree and hoped through the window making her jump because she was sitting at her desk back to the window.

"Hey" she said while getting up and walking over to me,

"Hi" I replied back while walking over to her bed and sat down,

Kim came and stood in front of me now did I realise what she was wearing wow she look to pretty with no make-up on she looked better.

"Right so about your speech earlier" she said

"And what about it" I said while leaning down on my elbows, Kim stepped closer

"well I thought it is really sweat but I kind of had different plans, when you told me you loved me yesterday it meant the world to me that you said you loved me but it brought back horrible memories with brody because when he told me he loved me he broke up with me 2 days later, I just find it hard to trust but when you said what you said this morning I know I was wrong and well if you still love me like you say then maybe I could have _::!

Before she could finish I pulled Kim down on top of me and kissed with all the love I had and she happily responded she laced her hands in my hair while mine snaked round her waist, I licked her bottom lip begging for entrance which she gave when we ran out of air we broke apart and I started kissing down her neck she let a moan slip then I felt her put her hands on my shoulder and push herself up.

"Jack" she said

"Yes" I replied

"I love you"


	13. Loss

**_First I would like to say sorry to family 11 I wouldn't let me send because it was to long and couldn't find you on the beta list so sorry iwouldn't also like to thank you for all the reviews I really appreciate them also there will be a line break through the middle of this story so read and make sure you take part thank you _**

Loss

"Hey jack, I was wondering do you think you could help me with my maths homework?" I asked,

"Umm Kim why don't you just ask Milton?" jack asked,

"No its stressful, he gets so annoyed and at least you can defend yourself, I broke Milton shoulder last time he tried to tutor me" I replied while batting my eyelash and giving him the puppy dog eyes that I know he couldn't resist.

"urgg fine just lay off with the eyes" he replied,

"I know you couldn't resist, and my house at 5" I said sweetly, while smiling and walking away.

School went by first for both jack and Kim, both actually looking forward for their study date tonight as jack called it anyway.

They were both in the last 5 minutes of last period and they had maths, jack was really good at maths but Kim on the other just looked at it like it was a big bowl of word salad.

School had finally ended after what felt like a very long 5 minutes for the 2 teens, so they packed up the stuff as quick as they could and rushed out of the door and made their way home.

Kim and jack only lived right next door to each other and Kim saw this as a good thing because jack plays his guitar and sings all the time, he also made a promise that every time he did sing he would open his bedroom window so that I could here.

I always told him that he should show everybody his talent but it always seems to be a bit of touchy subject for him so I drop.

As jack and kim walked home they talked about random things such as whats the gossip at school, and what stupid things the guys got themselves in today.

Eventually that got to the houses after saying there goodbyes and agreeing on 5 they went inside.

Kim pov

When I got in I went straight up to my room to see jack who's bedroom is next to mine so we can see each other which is so cool ha.

**_There is a poll on my page and really needeverybody who views this to answer it it's important thank you very muchif you do and you will get ashout out in the next story xx_**

* * *

Once jack had left his bedroom I grabbed my guitar from under my desk and sat on my bed, know jack was the only one that could sing and play the guitar and I guess im being just as cowardly as jack since nobody knows that I can sing not even jack it's just I don't want people to look at me like im soft and week that would be like my worst nightmare so that's why I have kept it secret.

I had 15 minutes before jack got here so I decided to start playing my favourite song on my guitar called enchanted by Taylor swift and when I got to the singing part my voice started to sing over the strum of the guitar.

'there I was again tonight'

'forcing laughter faking smiles, same old tired lonely place'

'walls of insincerity, shifting eyes in vaccine, vanished when I saw your face'

'all I can say is I was enchanting to meet you-ooh'

'your eyes whispered how we meet, cross the room your silhouette, starts to make your way to meee'

'the playful conversation starts, counter all your quick remarks, like passing notes in secrecy'

'and it was enchanting to meet you,'

'all I can say is it was enchanting to meet you….

'this night is sparkling don't you let it go, im wonderstruck, -

I stopped when I heard someone clear their throat, I looked up to see jack leaning against my door frame, making wonder how much he had heard.

"Hey Kim" jack said while walking over to my bed and sitting down,

"Umm how long have you been standing there" I asked nervously,

"Long enough to know I'm not the only one that can sing" he replied, while I got up and went round the other side of the bed to sit next to him.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you" I whispered, just so that he could hear.

"after all that time you tried to persuade me to tell the guys and everyone else that I could sing and that I was just being a coward scared to ruin my reputation, and I wasn't the only one hiding something" he said while sitting up to look at me.

He looked hurt that I hadn't told him and just looking at him made me feel guilty.

"I didn't want people to think that I was soppy and weak" I replied while looking everywhere but jacks eyes.

"It doesn't make you weak, it means that you have a talent and you are too scared to show it" he said, I looked at him shocked; I'm not the only one thats scared

"I'm not the only one thats scared" I replied raising my voice a little,

"There is a reason why I don't share my music" jack snapped back.

"And what would that be jack" I shouted back,

"Because it's a personal way of me remembering my dad" he whispered and then got up and walked out of my room and down the stairs.

Okay now I feel really bad, I had totally forgot that jacks dad died in a car accident, jack was really close to his dad, and he also was a great singer, it had hurt jack greatly when his dad had dies.

I tried my hardest to help him but he just wouldn't eat, talk or do anything and when he finally decided to see me he just sat there and cried into my lap, and ever since he will everyday play his guitar and sing the song his dad used to sing to him.

I saw that jack had entered his bedroom and was laying on his bed looking at what looks like a picture, probably of his dad I thought.

I quickly slipped on my shoes and walked over to jacks house, I knocked on the door and his mum answered.

"Hey Kim" she said while letting me in.

"Hey Mrs Anderson, is it alright if I go see jack?" she nodded, so I took off my shoes and walked up the stairs.

I knocked on jacks bedroom door, there was no answer so I just let myself in knowing he was in there and was just deciding to ignore me.

"Jack I'm sorry I forgot" I pleaded with him but he just sat there and looked at the picture he had in his hands, so I walked around and kneeled in front of him, he was looking at a picture of hi, and his dad from when he was younger.

I slowly took the picture out of his hands and placed it on the desk and linked his hands in mine.

"jack I am really sorry, I wasn't thinking when I said that or whenever I tried to push you in trying to show everybody your talent and if you don't want to forgive me that's fine, I know that when your dad dies it was really hard for you and it was totally selfish of me to say anything" I said in one breath.

Jack finally looked up and I saw the sadness in his eyes but then surprising he pulled me into a hug which I happily returned, and for what seemed like forever we broke apart but only slightly, he still had a hold on my waist I looked into his eyes and was about to ask what he was doing when I got lost In his eyes they were like pools of melted chocolate.

Me and jack had these moments all the time but we always seem to get interrupted by someone or something I mean I just want to kiss the boy is that too much to ask.

Jack nodded to himself and leaned forward and gently pressed his lips on to kims, she laced her hands around his neck, while jack cupped her cheeks gently, they pulled away and smiled at each other.

"I never would have got through the loss of my dad if it wasn't for you Kim" jack said, I smiled and brought him into another hug.


	14. Movie night

Movie night

The whole gang where all having a movie night over at Kim's house they do it every week but rotate where is takes place and this week was Kim's turn.

Kim and the guys had currently just finished karate practice and had made the separate ways home to pick up their stuff.

Nobody's pov

Kim had just finished setting up her bedroom so there was enough room. There were sleeping bags dotted around the room randomly for the boys to sleep in.

She had already got all the snacks ready and the selection of DVDs on the shelf where they will all pick out 3 to watch when everybody is ready. Kim knew having all these boys in her room probably wasn't the best idea but her dads friend has been staying over on the sofa in the living room meaning that she had to put the boys in her room but she made sure everything that she doesn't want the boys seeing was away and some where they won't be able to find it like her diary, she also put locks on her under wear draws because last time they went through her bag and started using her bra as a sling shot which she did not find amusing at all. Now on to the situation of jack and Kim well they might as well be on because they do all the things a couple would do apart from kiss they flirt constantly and can't keep their hands off each other but kim after what happened with her last long term boyfriend doesn't want to be in another relationship because she has trust issues of which jacks know about.

So now I have you update on that situation back to the movie night.

There was a knock at the door so kim ran downstairs to answer it and there at the door where all the boys with overnight bags in there hand, kim smiled and let them in once they took their shoes of and said there hellos they went upstairs.

"So were we sleeping" jerry asked while coming to a stop in front of Kim's room.

"well there's a problem with that u see my dad's friend is sleeping downstairs in the living room which means I have set up everything in my room and plus there is a bigger TV" kim said while waiting to hear the boys response.

"Swag" jerry shouted while opening the door and claiming one of the sleeping bags the rest of the boys followed while jack waited behind and pulled Kim into a hug

"Hey kimmy" jack whispered, kim chuckled

"Don't call me kimmy Jackie" Kim responded while pulling away from the hug making jack moan kim smiled and responded

"Don't worry your get more cuddling later" Kim said with a wink making jack blush a dark red kim smirked and walked into her room.

Once they had set everything up they picked out the DVDs they all decided on abduction and ted. Because the boys were on the floor they couldn't see the TV so Eddie and jerry jumped up and taxed the sofa in the far corner while Milton stood the awkwardly and jack just jumped in on one side of me pulling the cover over his body kim smirked.

"Well…. Are you sitting on the other side of me or what? "Kim asked Milton just nodded and sat next to kim choosing not to get in the cover as jerry pressed play on the movie.

Once the movie was 10 minutes Kim and jack had seemed to move closer to each other so kim was practically on jacks lap.

"so do I get my cuddle now" jack whispered into Kim's ear sending a shiver down her spine, she turned around and wrapped her arms around his torso while his went around her upper back. They stayed in the position for ever just enjoying the body's being this closely pressed together.

Once the first movie had ended kim and jack had separated after a PG joke by jerry making it extremely awkward for both of them and the others could obviously feel the tension to because they thought it was a great time for them to fall asleep and snore like a retared pig on drugs.

The movie was only half an hour into it and kim was getting extremely frustrated partly because of the boys snoring minus jack and the fact that jack and kim hadn't talked since that remark and kim felt cold she loved having her movie hugs from jack but it was just plain awkward so she decided that she was going to go sleep in her sisters room so she got up and left.

Jack who just registered that Kim had left got up to follow the pretty blonde into what looked like her older sisters room. (I know what you're thinking why doesn't Kim's dads friend stay in her sisters room but he isn't because it's just weird okay pretend he is some kind of freaky monk or whatever use your imagination that's what this site is about add your own little idea in there, but Kim's sister doesn't want him in there and feel free to review you own little story line you put in there, it would be interesting to know thanks).

Jack followed her into her sisters room who was currently at university to find her sitting crossed legged on the bed playing with the hem of her shirt.

"Why did you come in here?" jack asked

"Because of all the tension and the boys snoring was really starting to annoy me" kim responded

"What tension?" jack asked

"The tension between as" kim said while pointing between both of them then looking down in embracement.

"That's because we don't want to admit are feeling that we both know are there because we don't like saying them" jacks said while walking round the bed and sitting cross legged across from kim.

"I know I just can't say it I can't fall for someone else jack I will always be in fear of falling in love again because of what happened last time I got hurt I just don't want it to happen again I'm just sorry that I'm being selfish and hurting you" kim said while sighing loudly slightly annoyed at what she was giving away and saying to jack.

"Kim I'm your best friend and always will be whether we are together or not I'm not going to hurt you and you most defiantly are not selfish Kim however much it hurts not being able to call you mine" jack said while grabbing Kim's hands in the process.

"Jack please" Kim's said while chocking up as realisation hits her in the face.

"Please what, kim please don't cry" jack said while letting go of Kim's hands and leaning back afraid that he just mad her cry.

Jack looked up to see kim looking at him with glassy eyes making him feel guilty that he sprung all of it at her at once.

"Jack (cue long pause)….kiss me?) Kim whispered catching jacks attention, he nodded and leaned over to where kim was sitting but gently grabbed her by the waist and placed her in his lap and softly cupped her cheeks and leaned in the press his lips onto hers, Kim's hands wound her way into jacks soft thick hair as their lips moved in sync with each other's jack swiped his tongue across Kim's bottom lips making her moan giving jack a chance to place his tongue in her mouth and after what seemed to be ages they broke away for something unfortunately needed air.

"Wow" Kim breathlessly said

"Yeah" Jack replied

"jack I love you" kim whispered

"I love you too" Jack replied while gently kissing her on the lips once more and after breaking apart the lay down and fall in to a deep sleep in each other's arms.

**Wow that was a long one shot and extremely soppy and I'm sorry it wasn't great I needed to out something up for you guys because I haven't posted in ages thanks for all the great reviews and if u could keep them coming that would be great because reviews are the things that makes me think that someone is actually reading my story's and think they are good.**

**So thanks for reading I hope everybody and a great Christmas and I know this is late but happy New Year**

**Love lots**

**Maddie xx**


	15. Detention

Detention

nobody pov

Jack and kim where sitting on opposite sides' of the class room with Mrs Smith their principal sitting at the front of the room reading some sort of romance novel which somehow turned her bipolar because she is either crying or smiling.

About an hour into the detention Mrs Smiths phone went of making her groan in annoyance and turn her attention from the book towards her ringing phone.

"hello"

"yes"

"yes"

"I will be there as soon as i can" she quickly replied while packing up her things and sliding her phone into her pocket.

"right children, i wont be back today but i trust that you can let yourselves out in a couple of hours when your detention is over" she said, Jack and Kim both nodded and then she left leaving jack and kim alone in the classroom.

"so" jack said while taking a seat opposite to kim.

know jack and kim where best friends and they both really liked each other but jack was a player and kim knew it however much she tried to tell herself that he might change for her but she knew he wouldn't even after the amount of times she has informed him that he was hurting the girls he had been with but jack just didn't seem to care about that so why would he be any different for her.

"so" kim replied

"lets play 21 questions"

"don't we already know everything about each other though" kim said

"yeah and?"

"oh okay then"

"I'll go first and you have to answer every question truthfully" jack said while thinking of a question.

"right do you have a crush on anybody at this school?" jack asked kim

"yeah i do" she replied honestly

"do you have a crush on someone at this school?" kim asked even though she already knew the answer.

"yeah i do too" jack replied

"whats you crush like?" jack asked, kim saw the question coming so there was no way she could have avoided it

"umm he i very hot, sporty, strong, funny and very nice when it comes to the people he cares about but is a complete asshole with girls?" kim replied making the last point very clear but not to obvious

"sounds like a cool dude up untill the last part and if you ever do get with him and he screws you over he will have me to deal with!" jack said trying not to let the jealous and anger show.

"whats you crush like?" kim said asking the same question as jack again.

"well she is very different from all the other girls, she doesn't wear a lot of make up and she doesn't dress like a slut, she is very sporty, pretty but not-self centered and dumb" jack said while trying not to make his description to obvious on who he was talking about.

kim smiled thinking that this girl could change jack but then cringed at the thought of it not being her.

"yeah umm she sounds uh great" kim just managed to say

"yeah she is" jack replied while looking at kim

"haha" kim laughed nervously

jack caught on to the awkwardness and decieded to ask the next question.

"who do yo fancy?" jack asked boldly desperately wanting kim to reply with his name.

kim froze and blushed then looked down trying to hide it.

"is it brad?" jack asked, kim shook her head

"michael" she shook her head again

"bill" and again

"Brody" and again

"Brett" and again kim shook her head getting annoyed at jack

"george"

"NO" kim shouted

"well who is it then?" jack replied getting slighty angry at his best friend

"it's you" kim whispered quietly while looking down at her hands

jack was shocked to shocked to process that his crust liked him.

"kim look at me" jack demanded making kim look up

"your my crush too" jack said while smiling

"but jack WE can't happen" kim stated sadly while looking down to her hands in her lap

"what do yo mean?" he asked slightly confused

"remember my description, nice but a complete asshole with girls" kim said while trying to agree with her own statement because jack had done nothing but treat her like a princess and they weren't even together.

"i don't want to be just another one of your girls jack" kim added because jack had yet to reply

jack didn't know what to do so instead of saying something he reached over the table and kissed her softly for a couple of seconds then pulled back slightly so he could look at kims face. kim had yet to re open her eyes shocked after what had just happened and instead of pushing jack away like he had suspected she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into another kiss.

The end.


End file.
